


Finding the Other Half By New Years

by Drawkwamai



Series: New Years Adventures [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Queer Characters, Totally homo Jean 2k14, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, coffee shop AU, mainly Jean and Marco, with a bit of a twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drawkwamai/pseuds/Drawkwamai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean never had good luck with love...or a job. At least he had an excuse for love since finding it involved a messy little charm around his neck. At least the halfway steady job he had came with free coffee, occasionally free muffins (if he could get there in time), and the chance at finding love by New Years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Early Morning of Don't Wake Levi up

“Jean…Jeeaann..!” Eren’s voice rattled his eardrums and he lifted a hand to bat it away. The hand slapped his away and gave him a painful jab in the shoulder.   
“No..!” He groaned loudly, not opening his eyes even though he was awake. He refused to get up this early for a stupid job—a stupid job at an even stupider coffee shop. Yes, it was good money, but nobody told him that the hours were terrible. “I’m gonna kill you for recommending this job to me.” Jean growled at Eren who still pestered him.  
“Yeah, yeah, you say that every time I wake you up…” God, his voice grated against his eardrums…He opened his eyes and glared up at Eren. “Now get up before I come back and kick you out of bed myself. Or I’ll get Levi up.” Jean watched Eren walk out of his room and leave the door wide open.  
“He’ll kick your ass into next week for waking him up.” Jean groaned loudly and pulled his pillow over his head, trying to smother his face into his mattress. Jean’s pendent was icy cold against his chest and he pulled it out of his shirt, letting the stupid unicorn charm fall against the mattress. That was nice reminder that he wasn’t even close to the one who would complete him.  
“Better get up or you’ll be explaining a black eye to Hanji.” Eren called up the stairs.  
“Ngh…” He groaned and pushed himself up to sit back on his bed. He swore he woke up more and more tired. He wasn’t sure if it was a habit from graduate school or if the rumors he heard not too long ago were actually true: people who didn’t find their other halves eventually got too tired and too cold and died. To Jean it just seemed like a pile of bullshit, but he couldn’t help but think about it in the mornings. Especially when it was six in the fucking morning.   
Jean groaned and hauled himself out of bed, scratching his messed up hair. He first wandered out in the hall and checked the thermostat.   
“Holy fuck Eren, just cause you’re a walking space heater doesn’t mean you gotta turn it down to sixty fucking degrees!” Jean cranked the thermostat up to seventy where it belonged.   
“Shut the fuck up Jean!” Eren yelled back, but the words fell onto a slamming bathroom door.  
“How about the both of you shut the fuck up?!” Jean winced and leaned over to lock the bathroom door, just in case.   
Jean came out a few moments later, his sleep shirt traded for his stained work shirt, the nametag along with the hipster logo sown into the cheap fabric. He managed to get back into his room and change the rest of his clothes in record time—or at least long enough that Levi didn’t come out of his and Eren’s room to bother him. It was surprising how late Levi stayed up and still managed to crawl out of bed and work at an office for twelve hours; Eren said in was insomnia and Levi just told him to shut the fuck up when he had asked about it.   
“Ta-da…” He mumbled as he walked into the kitchen, tying his apron around his narrow hips.   
“Ta-da yourself horse-face.” Eren mumbled from behind a coffee mug and Jean stuck his tongue out at him. Neither of them were agreeable before coffee was inside of them, the power of caffeine turning them halfway cordial. He grabbed himself a coffee cup painted with hearts and poured some lukewarm coffee inside of it. He tore his pendent from his shirt to give the spot on his chest a little warmth to it before the metal was stuck down his shirt for the day. Eren looked up at him and the pendent, his eyes quickly returning to his paper when he felt Jean’s eyes on him.   
“Another day, huh?” Eren mumbled and Jean groaned.   
“Yup, cold as fuck.” He replied simply and Eren set down his coffee cup.   
“Levi would say to give it some time.” Eren said simply, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.   
“Pfft, you honestly believe Levi cares that much about me?” Jean gulped down the rest of the coffee and set it in the sink. “Tell him to have a good day.” Jean said simply, turning to walk out of the kitchen and inevitably to the door.   
“Jean…” Eren groaned, pushing himself away from the table. He spared him the lecture of unconventional caring. “New Years.” He reminded him and Jean rolled his eyes, tucking his pendent under his shirt.   
“I know.” Jean pulled the door open and almost slammed it shut behind him. 

Jean never had much luck in life; he had failed to win the science fair in third grade when science was his best subject and he was always picked last for sport teams. Love had never even been a subject. It was just your job to find the piece that matched yours and you were set for the rest of your life; they said everything fell into place after that.   
Jean searched through his wallet and found some spare change as the bus approached him. He climbed up onto the bus and deposited the change into the machine. It dinged and he quickly found an empty set of seats and took both of them for himself.   
Jean looked forward to that since his parents had first given him his pendent, now that he thought back on it years later. He wondered who he was going to be with and he hoped they were pretty and smart. But, his dream grew hazy when Eren maneuvered into his house with a strange man, their necklaces laced together; Eren had said that he was Levi and he was moving in with them. College slipped by with a huge change in routine and a few foul mouthed fights. At least they got a clean apartment out of it all. Still, things grew hazier and hazier until he was out of college and nothing made much sense. Why did everyone else have happiness—including Eren and his unconventional happiness with Levi?   
He jumped off the bus when it reached his stop and he huddled into himself for the short walk to the hipster café he had the wonderful pleasure of working at. It had been a ploy by Eren that landed him his job; the specific logic had been that he looked hipster, so his soul mate was bound to be a hipster too. That had left Eren with a few bruises that lasted weeks and him a well paying job. It was pretty easy to see who got the better deal, even if the better deal still sucked major ass.  
Who even set up the shitty necklace idea? Was humanity that tired of custody battles and skyrocketing divorce rates? Or maybe it was the idealistic, everybody-deserves-true-love bullshit. Jean liked to think it was the former quite often as he made coffee for happy people who had happy lives.   
But, he wasn’t completely hopeless. He wore the necklace inside his shirt to hide the fact that he didn’t have a match and it was easy to tell if it was warming up if it was right against his frozen skin. And one more big promise followed him like a gloomy cloud: He had made a promise on his birthday, April seventh, that he would find that person by New Years.   
It was almost Christmas and he figured he was screwed. Completely screwed since he hadn’t even been looking and even more screwed because he knew he was too late. There were six billion people in the world and he couldn’t even find the one who completed him…not even when that person was walking the opposite way down the street, an ice cold pendent hidden under a grey suit jacket.


	2. Quite the Character Hanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early bird gets the muffin Jean Kirschstein

So maybe it was kind of worth it to work at the hipster café. Jean had to admit he was never bored with Hanji and their various regulars around. Petra, Hanji’s girlfriend, often stopped by before the shop opened and, if Jean got there early enough, there would still be some of her fantastic banana nut muffins around.  
He pushed open the back door right as someone, aka Hanji, grabbed the last muffin and dashed away with it. “Come onnn! Hanji, you get them all the time at home!” Jean protested and he heard them laugh from the other room.  
“First come, first served!” They replied as he walked in to punch in his time card. “Although, I bet Auruo set one aside for later; kudos to you if you can find it.” They said quietly and Jean raised an eyebrow. “Anyway, you have stuff to do, people to serve Jean! Go, go!” They pushed him out of their office and he barely managed to get his time card back in the place it belonged. Jean had to admit Hanji was a pretty chill boss, which made the work a little less stressful. Jean walked out into the area behind the counter, scooting by Mo who was the other barista during his shift.  
“S’cuse me Mo.” Jean mumbled.  
“Oh, hey Jean!” Mo greeted him with a bright smile. Mo was Hanji’s second in command and he was often their voice of reason on things. Jean liked to think of it like Petra was for at home and Mo was for at work.  
“Hey Mo.” Jean gave him a quick smile and set to work on prepping the machines and measuring out the coffee for the morning rush.  
“I, well Hanji, already set out our information cards.” Mo confessed and Jean sighed heavily.  
“Oh well, they’re already out and they would kill us if we tried hiding them.” Jean replied, filling up metal pitchers with milk and whatnot. The information cards had been something Hanji had started a long time before Jean got his job at the café, but the game of hiding them was something Jean had started. He hated them, and Mo did too but he didn’t say anything because he liked staying on Hanji’s good side, so they had taken to hiding them in the strangest places. The bathroom, the display case (they managed to stay in there for a record of three days), on top of the coffee machine and the tip jar had been the hiding places for the past month. Jean was happy with anywhere except on the register where Hanji had several clips to hang them on.  
Sadly, when he looked over the counter, they’re neon green info cards were attached to the clips and Jean sighed heavily. There was one other barista, Ymir, who worked weekends. Jena had worked with her several times and she always had much better places to hide the cards; she was the one who came up with the idea to hide them in the display case.  
“Hanji: 1. The staff: 0.” Mo said with a sigh and Jean groaned in agreement. They didn’t have too much time to complain since Hanji came out of their office and flipped the sign over, indicating they were open for business. Jean glanced at the clock and he knew he had about five minutes before their first regular came into the café. By eight minutes past the hour they had half a dozen people waiting in line or sitting at the various tables with their morning brew in hand. Jean scanned the crowd waiting and he already started making drinks for those he knew would order the exact same thing.  
Erwin, a six foot tall, extremely intimidating guy ordered a caramel mocha with extra whipped cream every time. Hanji said they met in college; he worked in a nearby paper company office with Levi. Jean passed his drink off to him and watched him walk out the door without a word. Mike, a much taller guy with a knack for smelling things ordered a very large black coffee and drank it at the same back table every day. Hanji said they also had met in college. Another guy named Niles or something came in on semi-usual basis and often interrupted Jean’s routine by ordering something different every single time. Although, he had been leaning towards the hot chocolate over the past few weeks and Jean prayed he didn’t change it up.  
But, he did in favor of a white hot chocolate.  
Once again Hanji said they had met in college. Jean always wondered how a guy who was so high strung enjoyed hot chocolate—the drink ordered by most of the middle school girls who came in after school.  
Jean’s anger had subsided by the time Levi came into the coffee shop. He always knew when the guy walked in and he ordered the same thing every time. Jean already had a large coffee sitting out on the counter for him along with the order number punched into the cash register. Levi sighed as he took his change and it seemed like everyone was holding their breath.  
“Three…two…one…” Mo counted down and right on cue Hanji came running out of their office.  
“Leviiiiiii!!” They squealed and everyone, most of all Levi, cringed. For Jean it was the sound in the early morning; he assumed it was just Hanji’s presence that made Levi cringe. Then again, Eren made him cringe a lot too.  
“What do you want?” Levi snapped and Jean just rolled his eyes and turned around to clean a blender for somebody who had wanted a smoothie. Hanji jabbered to him in French and Levi replied vaguely and unenthusiastically. Jean knew Levi was at the end of his cordial rope when he was quiet and Hanji kept on jabbering and jeering.  
“Hanji! By God don’t you have shit to do?” Levi finally interrupted them, in English, and they quickly pouted.  
“Ugh, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” Hanji jeered and Levi groaned into his coffee cup.  
“Blame Kirschstein and Jaeger; they were going on about the stupid heat at six this morning.” Levi mumbled, but Jean heard him.  
“You sleep with the freaking space heater and don’t suffer the consequences of frozen toes.” Jean mumbled and Hanji slid across the counter top to get into the display case.  
“Hardy har har.” Levi mumbled and Hanji quickly shoved Jean out of the way with their hip and handed Levi a bag.  
“Muffin. One of Petra’s for the road.” Levi glanced down at it and huffed before snatching it out of their hands.  
“Ugh, hey Hanji! Why does he get a free one of Petra’s muffins?!” He half yelled as they wandered back to their office.  
“Finders keepers Jean!” They cackled and Jean groaned, landing his head right on the counter top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoopie! Second chapter in one day, imagine that. No seriously. Imagine that from me. Wow.
> 
> Inspired by this post: http://aparacium.tumblr.com/post/53961903986/dongstrider-im-really-weird-psyducked-i


	3. All is Well that Doesn't End Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji and Petra are pretty good at verbal smackdown.  
> And kicking poles isn't a good idea Jean.

“Alright, that’s the last of it.” Jean sighed heavily and wiped his forehead with the bottom of his shirt. He picked up the freshly washed muffin tin and set it aside to dry till it was needed again that morning. Jean flicked off the kitchen light as he walked out; he still had some stuff to clean out in the display case. Everyone else had gone home at five, except Hanji, leaving him to clean up what had been left from the big clean up. Everyone had a later shift to clean so Jean tried not to bitch about it too much. It was still unpleasant, but Ymir had told him it was often the best time to hide the info cards.   
He was still figuring out where to hide them when he heard the front door get yanked on followed by a soft tapping against the glass. Jean perked his head up and glanced around to see Hanji’s girlfriend Petra smiling at him. He hopped up on the counter top and swung around the register to let her inside.   
“Hey!” Jean greeted her with a bright smile. It was always nice to see he up and walking around rather than rolling herself around.   
“Hello Jean! You got stuck with cleaning duty?” Petra asked, pulling her matching gloves and hat off her head.   
“Yeah…” Jean chuckled nervously and shrugged. “Could be worse though; Mo spilled vanilla all over himself.” Petra cringed  
“Aw, poor guy; he’s gonna smell like that for weeks…”   
“Yeah, you’re telling me.” Jean clambered back over the counter top and popped open the display case to start pulling out the old pastries. “Hanji’s in the back doing paper roll or whatever.” Jean told her and she nodded.   
“Thanks Jean. They’ll probably be a while then. I came early anyway; Erwin let us have an early day off for some reason.” She shrugged and Jean nodded.   
“Ah, that makes sense.” He was bagging some muffins he wanted for himself along with a few chocolate things Eren loved to the moon and back. He even added a muffin to Eren’s bag because he knew Levi would like it.   
“Can you hand me one of the peanut crispy bars? With the chocolate?” Petra asked, peering over the counter. Jean chuckled and grabbed her one, handing it up to her.   
“Knew you were gonna ask.” Jean told her and she chuckled with her mouth full.   
“I’m not gonna say no if they’re here for free and I don’t have the possibility of someone breathing down my neck to sneak a bite.” Petra giggled and wiped the side of her mouth before licking the chocolate off her thumb.   
“Aw, I don’t sneak bites that often!” They both looked to see Hanji walking down the hallway.   
“Hmph, how about every other treat I have?” Petra huffed and turned her nose up.   
“That’s because you make them and they’re fantastic!” Hanji whined, hugging their girlfriend tightly around the waist, giving her big puppy eyes from behind their square glasses.   
“I know. And that’s why I like eating them as much as you do!” Petra whined back and popped the rest of the treat in her mouth with a satisfied huff.   
“Can’t a person get a treat or two on occasion?” Hanji asked to the wilds of the empty café.   
“Says the person who took two muffins this morning.” Jean mumbled and Hanji grinned.   
“Three actually. Auruo had his in the fridge.” Hanji giggled and Jean groaned loudly.   
“Oh, the humanity! Can’t a guy get a muffin in this café?” Jean cried out indignantly and Petra laughed.   
“Says the guy who was just complaining that Hanji get’s all the treats.” Petra reminded him and Jean gave her a look.  
“Ooh, that is a fine specimen of touché from Jean. I might just need a photograph for my collection.” Hanji said for Jean and he rolled his eyes, going to dump the crumbs off the plates that needed to be washed. It was all fun and games, Jean knew that very well. He learned pretty quickly not to take the two of them when they were joking around too seriously.   
“Anyway, are you ready to go? I just have fifteen minutes on the meter.” Petra reminded them and Hanji clicked their tongue.   
“Yeah, almost. Lemme get my things.” Hanji quickly turned and jogged down the hallway, sliding the last few feet to the door of their office. Petra popped her lips and shook her head. Jean heard her and he chuckled. Petra huffed faintly and Jean laughed and turned around to face her with freshly cleaned plates.   
“You feeling pretty good?” Jean asked her and Petra looked back at him with a smile.   
“Yup, today was a pretty good day.” She kicked one of her legs forward and Jean caught a faint glimpse of the metal prosthetics that made up both her legs.  
“Mhm…” Jean just hummed and smiled back at her.  
Hanji came out several moments later, sliding their coat on. “Okay, you ready?” They asked as Petra slid her hat and gloves. She nodded and turned to head to the door.   
“Oh! Everything’s locked up, but double check before you head out, okay Jean?” Hanji asked and he nodded.   
“I will.” He stacked the plates up and Hanji gave him a grin and a thumbs up before disappearing out into the rainy cold. Jean rubbed his arm that was blasted with cold air to get the feeling back into it before he returned to taking care of the display case.   
It was almost nine before he finished cleaning out and prepping the case for the next morning along with wiping the counters and the tables. He cackled to himself as he hid each of their info cards in a different kind of coffee. He buried them pretty deeply and he was pretty sure his arm would smell like coffee for a few days. It was a hell of a hiding place and Jean knew it was worth.   
He slid his coat on and grabbed their bags of food with a smile; he checked to see that everything was fully locked up before he flicked off the few lights and headed out the front door. It wasn’t raining, but the wind blasted against him and he cussed faintly. He hated the winters…he hated any form of winter. Summer was his season—swimming, ice cream and no restrictions was his seasonal motto.   
His teeth were chattering by the time he reached the bus stop and he bounced on the balls of his heels as he watched the bus approached. He tossed the few cents he needed in the machine and quickly found a seat near the back of the bus. He rubbed his numb arms through the thin coat and wiped his dripping nose. He always hated how his nose turned bright red in the cold; he hadn’t been saved from being Rudolph in middle school. He scratched the side of his neck when something caught his attention. By now, he would probably have a nice red mark on his chest from the cold of his necklace, but it...was warm. The spot on his necklace was fucking warm.   
His heart started pounding in his chest and looked around the bus with wide eyes. Nobody was looking back at him surprised and he fished the charm out from under his shirt. He held it in his palm and sure enough, it was seeping warmth. He held it to his nose, just to make sure, and this time he was certain. The One was nearby and Jean’s mind was racing at a thousand miles per hour.   
Nobody was looking at him on the bus so he got up and glanced out the back window, wondering if they somehow passed them by. He saw nobody chasing after the bus, screaming and reaching out for him desperately. Well, that was a bit of an exaggeration. He quickly turned around and sat back down, his eyes going back to scanning the bus, his hand holding the charm tightly.  
And he held it tightly all the way to his stop, his heart sinking lower and lower in his chest. The doors open and he swallowed hard, pushing himself to stand up. He glanced at the people as he walked to the door, none of them looking back at him like he wanted them to. His heart had sunk as low as it could in chest when he stepped off the Trost Public Bus and onto the cold pavement. He watched the bus quickly speed away and he gritted his teeth.   
“Fuck!” He cursed out loud and kicked at the bus stop sign. His feet slid on the wet ground instead and he fell flat on his ass, pastries flying across the ground. “God damnit!” He gritted his teeth in frustration and snatched up the bag and put his face in one hand.   
He had come so fucking close to it. So fucking close to it and then it was just gone. Gone in the blink of an eye. He felt his eyes start to sting and he quickly shook his head and went to pick up the muffins despite the sting in his ass. They were his muffins so it wouldn’t matter too much to him; Levi would’ve kicked his ass and he might’ve actually kicked back.   
He used the pole he had unsuccessfully kicked to pull himself up and he rubbed his wet and sore butt. His shoulders slumped and he started trudging back to his apartment.   
He needed a nice long shower…and for the actual person to show the fuck up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised I got these chapters done so quick. Really. Thanks for all the hits guys! It means soooo much!


	4. FRECKLES ; )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early mornings are never fun for Jean, but maybe an accidental mis-step makes his morning a tad better...?

Jean clunked loudly down the stairs at a quarter to seven the next morning, hoping he woke Eren up. He had ran up and down the stairs ten times, Jean counted, at two in the morning; he adjusted the thermostat on the way down and spent the rest of the time sneaking snacks from the fridge. Jean just hoped there would actually be food around.  
But when Jean walked into the kitchen, he unexpectedly found Levi sitting at the coffee table, eating a muffin and sipping on a large cup of coffee. Jean blinked, his steps stuttering for a moment.  
“Heeey…” Jean awkwardly cleared his throat and stepped out of the threshold and Levi glanced at him over the top of his cup.   
“A good morning would be better than an awkward hello.” Levi snipped back and Jean cringed a little as he reached for his striped cup. Eren had used his striped cup the other morning so he had gotten payback by using his heart covered cup.   
“What has you up so early?” Jean asked, trying to salvage a little bit of the conversation from complete and utter destruction.   
“Hmph. Early morning meeting.” Levi replied simply and Jean nursed a sip of hot coffee. “Erwin seems to think they’re better than the after work meetings.” He added and Jean awkwardly bobbed his head in agreement.   
“Makes sense.” He said, reaching into his crumpled bag to pull out one of Petra’s muffins that he had snagged last night. They always tasted better warm and he reached around to pop it in the microwave for a few seconds.   
“Thanks for sounding like stampeding horses on the stairs.” Eren groaned and Jean pulled out his muffin to see him walking into the kitchen, his shirt slouching over one shoulder.   
“You’re welcome. Two in the morning is a wonderful time to sound like stampeding elephant on the stairs.” Jean shot back and Eren stuck his tongue out at him.   
“Jesus…might as well be naked…” Levi caught him by the arm as he walked by and quickly fixed his shirt and his messy hair along with tying the strings of his plaid pants  
“You might like that better.” Eren replied with a grin and Levi let him go to get a cup of coffee.   
“Shut up brat.” Levi replied, swatting yesterday’s paper at his butt. Jean always wondered how the two of them tolerated each other on a daily basis. Talk about unconventional love.  
“Aw, somebody’s in a good mood.” Jean snickered and hid from the vicious glare behind his cup.  
“Somebody actually slept last night.” Eren added and used his heart covered coffee cup to point at Levi before filling it up.   
“Screw the both of you.” Levi grumbled and Eren kissed his hair on the way to sit in the seat next to his partner. Eren snatched the paper back from Levi and opened it, going to take a sip from his coffee.  
“Oh!” He gasped, almost spitting the coffee everywhere as he remembered something. Levi flinched away and half groaned at the mess. “You need a shot.” Eren pointed at Levi who instantly made a face of pure and utter hatred. “I’ll be quick this time and I’ll make sure to give you the Iron Man bandage.” Eren pouted and Levi sunk lower in his seat.   
“I’m gonna be sitting all morning and that shit hurts Eren.” Levi mumbled back and Jean finished up his coffee, leaving the cup in the sink.   
“Levi..!” Eren whined as Jean left the two of them to head to the door. He grabbed his hoodie and an umbrella since the forecast called for rain. He spotted his grey gloves he had lost a few weeks ago sitting next to his keys along with his red beanie as well.  
“No! You can give it to me when I get home from work!” Levi retorted. Jean shrugged and slid his gloves on, grabbing and stuffing his keys in his pockets. He slide his beanie on, making sure it slid over his ears just the right way so it wouldn’t fall off.  
“But I’ll be doing a video then and it won’t get done till nine and then you’ll be too tired to want to do it!” Eren whined back.  
“Bye!” Jean called, but it fell on deaf ears as Eren and Levi continued to argue. Jean shook his head and opened the door to the cold and stepped out onto the slick and rainy hallway. He shut the door behind himself and rested the umbrella across his shoulders. He jogged down the stairs and popped open the umbrella, stepping into the misty morning. He propped the umbrella on his shoulder and shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets.   
He was on the warm bus when it phone buzzed obnoxiously against his butt, making his flinched. He groaned and fished it out of it his pocket, flicking the home button.   
“R u working today?” Jean glanced up at the top of the screen despite that he already knew it was from Ymir Whiny Face. He pulled his gloves off with his teeth and went to reply.  
“Yea. Having fun waking up so early?” Jean tapped back and afforded himself a smug grin. He tucked his phone in his hoodie pocket and grabbed the bar as the bus slowed to a stop, dinging with an announcement of the stop.   
“Don’t sound so smug. This fucking sucks.” Ymir Whiny Face’s reply popped up and Jean chuckled to himself. He never considered himself to have any real friends, but Ymir was probably the closest thing. Considering their relationship was based on who could make the other’s life more miserable he could probably conclude him and Eren were friends of sorts. Although, there was a certain amount of skill and practicability that was provided when they lived together.   
“Haha, payback tastes so sweet.” Jean shoved his phone in his back pocket and slipped his gloves back on, heading up to the front doors. The bus dinged and he gripped the bar till the bus came to a stop; he opened his umbrella as he hopped off and he flinched and the sharp wind.   
“Holy shit…” He mumbled and jogged across the street, avoiding the slick spots and the puddles scattered around. He was so done with the cold by now…

Jean was already fighting with the coffee machine just fifteen minutes after they opened; he was so done with the stupid machine. He swore it was the machine’s mission to make his life hell.   
“Work damn it!” He slapped it and it clicked into place and dinged at him, rumbling to life. “That’s what you get you crummy bastard..!” He hissed at the machine as it started spitting coffee into the pot. He half turned around to ask Ymir what was the next order and he blinked in surprise at the costumer standing there. He obviously had a job at an office or somewhere high class judging by the suit that he looked fantastic in. But, he was obviously struggling with figuring out what he wanted and Ymir’s crabby face and attitude wasn’t helping.   
“What’ll it be twinkle face?” Ymir asked and Jean took pity on the poor guy.   
“I suggest the hot coffee or the hot chocolate.” Jean spoke up and the guys brown eyes darted over to him, obviously full of relief. Ymir glanced back at him and gave him a look. “She’s crabby in the mornings; it’s too early for her pretty little head.” Jean said and the guy chuckled; it looked like he had just saved his ass big time. Jean grabbed a nearby coffee, guessing that he would get the hot coffee. He yanked the cap off the sharpie and…he didn’t know the guys name. He did have a pretty nice face…Jean glanced over his shoulder as he said he wanted a hot coffee and noticed he had a splash of freckles across his cheeks; wow, he liked those freckles. Jean quickly scrawled FRECKLES across the side of the cup and took a chance with a winky face. Jean quickly poured the cup and carefully wiped the side of the cup before it could stain.   
“Didja get that Jean?” Ymir called back at him as he slid the lid on. Jena quickly snatched up a black stirring straw and flicked it at the back of her head. He stepped around her and set the coffee on the counter for him.   
“Mhm, I guessed you were gonna get the coffee.” Jean said, giving him a wink.   
“Th-Thanks…” He stammered and Jean watched him blush as he picked up the cup. Jean ignored Ymir’s vicious glare as he turned back around.   
“I’m gonna stay after late and eat all of your muffins Jean, I swear to god I will, mark my words.” She hissed over her shoulder and Jean chuckled, shaking his head.   
“Oooh, so scary Ymir! I’m quaking in my boots!” He cried out sarcastically.   
“Mark my words Kirschstein! I’ll make your life hell here and then it’ll be hell at home since there will be no muffins. None!” She yelled at him and Jean laughed out loud.   
“Okay, okay, I promise I won’t flick anything else at you today.” He surrendered and she huffed, giving him one last glare for good measure. Jean spared a glance out the window and was a little disappointed to not see him still standing there. Well, he probably did have his own job to get to and couldn’t stick around to see their antics. But, there was something…nice and warm about him. He made his chest feel funny. Jean turned back to the coffee machine, his face turning a pink.  
He hoped the coffee made with the stupid machine was good enough to bring him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than Marco's, but freckles wanted to talk to me more these past three weeks or so...ehe...
> 
> I might go back after I finish with this and re-write it of sorts; it feels inconsistent to me through a lot of it. Maybe I just notice it more than you guys do. 
> 
> Hopefully we'll only have one or two more chapters to finish it up. ^^


	5. Plan of Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night phone calls suck...

“Hey Jean…” Ymir started and Jean glanced over at the girl who was stuck cleaning the shop for the night. She was busy unwrapping a muffin that she had snagged from one of Jean’s bags, leaning up against the cash register. He was glad it hadn’t been Levi’s muffins or he would’ve gotten his head chewed off. He remembered he was extra crabby this morning and that meant the living room had been occupied by the two of them and Netflix for the whole day.  
“What’s up?” He asked, sliding his red beanie on his head, tucking a few stray bleached hairs under the cap.   
“You remember that guy from this morning? Freckles?” She asked, glancing up at him to see his cheeks turn a little pink. She took a bite of the muffin, quickly wiping her lips with the side of her thumb.  
“Uh…yeah, what is it?” He asked nervously, rocking back on the balls of his feet. Ymir talking to him about costumers was never heard of; he had no clue why she was even bringing it up.   
“Krista works with him at Erwin’s paper company. He’s the big guy who gets the silly latte drinks.” Ymir added and Jean quickly nodded, his lips narrowing into a thin line. “Anyway, Freckles is actually Marco Bodt. He takes paper orders at the company.” She told him with a shrug and took another bite of her muffin.  
“Huh, that’s pretty neat.” Jean quickly slid on his gloves and grabbed his umbrella. “C-Can you pass me muffins?” He asked and Ymir took her sweet time passing them over the counter, her brown eyes narrowing at him.  
“I just wanted to let you know. He’s a pretty nice guy; freckles are awfully cute.” Ymir said casually, her lips pursing as she examined her muffin.  
“Uh-huh…” Jean quickly cleared his throat and turned to head out of the shop as fast as what would seem normal.  
“See ya later Jean!”Ymir called and Jean quickly waved and shut the door behind him. Ymir took another casual bite of her muffin and grinned, watching him high tail it down the street. She pulled out her phone and unlocked it, setting her muffin off the side. Petra made the best chocolate chip muffins…  
“You just gotta talk to Hanji and tell her I’m not feeling too good, baby cakes. Didja talk to Freckles?” Ymir tapped out to no other than Krista, a grin on her face. She tucked her phone back in her pocket and turned to pull their name tags off the cash register. She was still peering around the shop for a good hiding place when her phone buzzed.  
“Yup! Everything it set! :)” Ymir grinned, hoping over the counter top. Maybe they would last a few days hiding behind one of the speakers.  
Her hiding place wasn’t the only fantastic plan.

“I’m back…” Jean droned, kicking his shoes off in the doorway, shaking his beanie off his head. He took his gloves off and dumped them next to his keys and umbrella. It would probably be neater when he woke up the next morning if Levi had another sleepless night. “I brought muffins!” He called after not getting a response.   
“Okay, bring them here. We haven’t ate yet!” Eren finally called back and Jean wandered through the kitchen to the living room.   
“Have you two been there all day?” Jean asked in a dry tone, his eyes falling halfway at the sight of the two of them.   
“Of course dumb shit.” Levi groaned back, giving him the most threatening look he could manage when he was half asleep and laying across Eren’s lap. Eren’s computer was next to Levi’s face, the charger snaking down the couch to the plug in the floor. Tissues littered the ground around them along with an ice cream container and a pizza box.  
“We got through a season of Teen Mom and halfway through the first season of Dexter.” Eren said, his eyes trained on his computer screen. “Well, kind of. I was on my computer for most of Dexter and Levi was asleep…” Eren corrected himself and Jean slowly nodded.   
“I, uh, take it that the tissues are from Teen Mom?” Jean asked, stepping around the mess of tissues. He had no idea how Levi was tolerating it.   
“Shut the fuck up Jean.” Levi hissed and Eren rolled his eyes. “I’ll smack you if you roll your eyes again you little shit.” Levi pointed a finger at Eren and Jean rolled his own eyes. Jean had long since grown a tough skin against Levi and Eren was like a freaking brick wall against him.  
“Here…” Jean walked around the coffee table to hand Levi the bag with the coffee shop logo imprinted on the side. Levi gave him a skeptical look and Jean nodded, feeling a little pleased with himself as Levi opened the bag. “Thanks…” Levi mumbled, pulling out a muffin. He unwrapped it and practically stuck half of it in his mouth.  
“It’s cool either way Levi.” Jean said, giving him a chill smile. “You guys gonna be down here all night?” Jean asked, changing the subject.   
“Mm, probably. I got a new Amnesia mod that was picked out.” Eren said and Levi swallowed his mouthful of muffin. Eren was a college dropout, which Levi didn’t really like, but being a Youtuber he said was more satisfying than anything else he could’ve done.  
“Hopefully you won’t shit your pants.” Levi muttered, taking another bite.   
“I could say the same for you.” Eren retorted, tilting his screen down to grab a muffin from Levi’s bag.  
“Shut it you shit.” Levi grumbled and Eren chuckled softly.   
“Okay, well don’t scream your face off like last time. I got an early shift tomorrow.” Jean said, navigating back out of the sea of tissues and the islands of ice cream and pizza boxes.   
“M’kay. I’ll try not to poke Levi in the side too hard.” Eren replied and Jean saw Levi’s face wrinkle up in a way that wasn’t good. Jean counted the stairs and at about the third step Eren let out a loud, voice cracking yell.   
“That’s what you get you shit.”   
Jean scoffed and rolled his eyes, shutting the bathroom door behind him.

Jean groaned loudly, reaching his hand out from under his blankets, the happiest freaking coffee shop themed music blaring from his phone. He winced at the killer light and spotted the time. He pouted, starring at the caller ID before flicking the green call button.   
“Hannjjjjiiii…it’s two in the morning…” Jean groaned into the phone, propping the phone up before plopping his face back into his squishy pillow.  
“It is one fifty seven Mr. Kirschstein.” Hanji corrected him and Jean rolled his eyes, biting back a snarky reply.  
“Mr. Kirschstein is my freaking dad…” Jean groaned instead and he heard Hanji click their tongue.   
“Tsk, sounds like you were sleeping or something like that.” Jean went to snap back something about calling Levi instead if they wanted to talk, but Hanji changed the subject in a heartbeat. “Anyway, Ymir called me earlier and said she can’t come in for her early morning shift tomorrow…or rather later today.” Hanji said and Jean groaned loudly, not caring if Levi marched in right now and murdered him. Maybe he could go wake him up to get it over with.   
“Hanji, I have my shift tomorrow too…nine to noon. You want me to go overtime in the afternoon?” He groaned, his words muffled by his pillow. The afternoon was the slowest time and he would rather be bored at home rather than bored at work and trying not to look like he was dying.  
“You’ll get overtime pay, I promise. Mo has that shift too and I’ll be around if you need help. And I’ll let you have as many muffins as you can stomach.” Hanji bribed him and Jean heaved a sigh, rubbing his messy hair.  
“As many muffins as I can stomach?” He asked in confirmation and he could practically hear Hanji grin from across town. They had him and Jean felt his heart sinking at the thought.  
“Yes, as many as you can stomach. I might even bribe Levi to make brownies.” Hanji said and Jean scoffed, shaking his head. Levi was especially pissy and didn’t go to work which meant one thing that Jean really hadn’t cared to know about.  
“Fat chance at that. Him and Eren were watching Netflix all day. They got halfway through season one of Dexter.” Jean replied and heard Hanji blow a piece of hair out of their face.   
“Did they watch Teen Mom?” Hanji asked in a grave tone and Jean chuckled.   
“An entire season. The floor was littered with tissues and ice cream.” Jean replied and he heard Hanji cuss quietly.  
“Shit…Brownies will have to wait till next week then. Maybe I’ll bribe him to make two pans of them then, to make it up to you.” Hanji added and Jean’s lips pursed. Two pans of brownies and all the delicious muffins he could eat. Maybe the thought of it could hold him over the whole afternoon.  
“Mm, fine. I’ll work from opening to late afternoon.” He agreed and rubbed his temple when Hanji squeaked.  
“Thanks a bunch Jean!” They said and Jean rolled his eyes. “You won’t regret it!”   
“Yeah yeah…” Jean pulled the phone away from his ear. “Goodnight Hanji.” Jean said quickly before Hanji could blabber his ear off anymore than they already had. He quickly pressed the red button harder than he probably should’ve and he dumped his phone on the floor knowing that it would be harder to get in the morning. He groaned, too tired to get it now that it was on the floor. He grunted and rolled over in his sheets and blankets, burying his face back in his pillow. He only had a few hours left and he would be damned if he wasn’t going to enjoy them.  
As if it was right on cue, Jean heard two loud screams from below. He groaned and pulled his pillow up, covering his face. He made a note to be extra, extra loud on the stairs the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm having to rework a lot of chapters and their order, so things might get worse. I guess this what I get for leaving it hanging for a few months...


	6. Early Mornings are Worth it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You got it Freckles."

The five thirty am alarm screamed in Jean’s ear in the morning and he muttered a few curse words into the pillow. His hand crawled out from the blankets a few seconds later and lazily fumbled around. He fumbled around on the ground for a long, alarm screeching moment before he found the cord and yanked his phone into his hand. He jammed his thumb around the screen till it shut up and he heaved a sigh. He listened in and didn’t hear anyone moving around outside; it was raining if he heard the pattering on his window correctly.   
“Ngh…” He rolled on his back and kicked his blankets off despite the sixty degree cold that was waiting for him. He heaved himself up with a loud grunt and a quiet thought that it would probably be easier to lay back down. He yawned, scratching under his shirt before going to scratching the back of his head, his hand still up his shirt. He swung himself around and decided that now was the perfect time to flop back down on his bed. His phone looked up at him from the floor and he pushed himself up to grab it. He rubbed his eye as he flipped through his calls and, sure enough, there was a one fifty seven call from Hanji Zoe.   
“Fuck…” He cursed quietly, going to stand up, abandoning his phone on the bed. So he did have to get up and shower and get dressed and look like he halfway cared at six in the morning. He pushed his hair out of his face and wandered to the door, sliding across the carpeted hallway to the bathroom. His sleepy mind figured Eren and Levi were still downstairs; Eren probably wouldn’t have gone upstairs at three in the morning unless it was to turn down the heat which he certainly did. If there was one thing they agreed on it would be that moving to go to bed was too much work at three in the morning when the couch was almost as comfy. Unless the temperature of the apartment was at stake.  
Jean figured out he had forgotten spare clothes halfway through his shower and he groaned loudly, smacking his forehead against the plastic formed shower wall until his vision was swimming like the water down the drain. This didn’t feel like a good day; he knew something wasn’t going to go well and it bothered him like an itch he couldn’t scratch. The sky knew something was up, but it was as tight lipped as Levi on a foul day. With a towel tied around his waist, he poked his dripping head out into the hallway; the coast was clear and he quickly scuttled down the hallway, kicking the door shut with his heel.   
He heard shuffling around in the kitchen by the time he got dressed and he made sure to flop down the stairs as hard as he could. He got halfway down the stairs before he remembered he had forgotten his rain coat along with a spare set of shoes and pants and a bag to hold it all. He trudged back up the stairs, just a loudly and came back down them like a herd of elephants.   
“I wouldn’t do that again if I was you.” Jean heard Levi snap from the kitchen and he cursed under his breath, his blood running cold.   
“S-Sorry…” Jean quickly apologized from the front hallway, hoping to save himself a little trouble before heading into the kitchen. He grabbed his red beanie and stuffed his flip flops into his bag to spare him a few moments before he straightened up and walked into the kitchen. Levi glanced up at him over his cup of morning tea and gave him a cold, hard glare. Yup, Jean’s apology had done nothing. He silently let out a pent up breath and went to grab a muffin, making sure to thoroughly avoid Levi’s bag as he grabbed one out of his bag.   
Causal conversation was probably the biggest nope unless he wanted to get his head chewed off. Jean had learned that not long after Levi moved in. Jean peeked over his cup to see Levi reading the paper again and he went to check his phone, unlocking it with a flick of the finger. His expression turned sour, reading the early morning message from Ymir.   
“You gotta be here by six thirty buddy. :)”  
He shook his head, the condescension practically oozing out of his phone. He dismissed the waiting updates and the weather reports. He locked his phone again and dumped it in his pocket after noting the time. He sighed and unwrapped the muffin, idly munching on till it hit six fifteen in the morning. He wrapped the rest of it up in the wrapper and put in his pocket, making sure to wipe his mouth.   
“See you later Levi.” Jean mumbled as he walked out of the kitchen and to the door. He quickly slid on his shoes, tapping his toes against the ground as he zipped up his jacket and pulled his hood up over his red beanie. He was going to get wet anyway, but he would rather spare the little he could.   
“Bye Jean.” Levi called from the kitchen as Jean opened the door. Jean was a little surprised, but like most everything with Levi he took it with a grain of salt. Or maybe courtesy wasn’t completely lost. Jean figured it was the former as he slid out of the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

He knew it was going to be raining, but he didn’t expect it to be this bad. Jean cringed, stepping away from the curb as the bus slid up, splashing water against his already half soaked shoes. He impatiently waited in line and quickly dumped his change in the bowl when it was his turn. He pulled his hood off and peeled his hat off. He groaned at the soaked beanie and he went to shake out his damp hair with a flick of the hand. He used the collar of his t-shirt to wipe his face. He had stopped counting the amount of times water had dropped into his eyes.  
He stuck the hat back on his head and noted everyone else on the bus didn’t seem too prepared for the downpour either. It was rare that Trost got rain this bad and if there was one thing everyone could agree on was that it sucked. Shoes were ruined, notebooks and electronics wrecked by the rampant humidity. The only real guarantee was that the café was going to be busy and even that was only half good. His lips pursed into a thin line and he pulled his beanie on his head a little tighter. He just hoped his shoes in his bag would be dry when he got to the shop…his sweat pants were already soaked and he didn’t know how it could get any worse. 

As it turned out, things could get worse. Jean clopped up to the back door of the shop, not even bothering to curse as he stepped in yet another puddle. He didn’t bother to shy away from the many broken downspouts that dripped like bad water pressure; he gritted his teeth, another well place drop landing in his eye. He cursed and rubbed his palm against his eye, not sure if his eye was watering or if it was the fucking rain. He quickly grabbed the wet door knob, feeling his wet shirt shift uncomfortably under his useless jacket. So much for being waterproof on top of everything else…  
He shoved the door open and groaned loudly, pushing his soaked hood off his head. He quickly unzipped his jacket, his patient as thin as the water proofing on his ten dollar jacket.   
“Jean?” Hanji called and he yanked his hat off, seriously wondering if he should throw it or not. He wouldn’t hit anyone and good judgment was losing the battle this morning. He halfheartedly tossed it down the hallway with an echoing groan and a SPLAT.   
“Never again Hanji!” He yelled, tossing his coat on one of the hooks. He pulled his bag off his shoulders to make sure his shoes were dry. “That rain fucking sucked!” He groaned and he knew Hanji was suppressing a giggle. He could smell it in the coffee filled air. He grabbed his apron along the way and tossed it over his shoulder on his way to retrieve his precious red beanie.   
“It’s supposed to clear up later!” Hanji called and Jean rolled his eyes, sparing a hand to clock in. He dumped his flip flops on the floor and quickly changed out of his soaking Vans.   
“Yeah, that doesn’t matter as much as fucking now!” Jean walked down the hallway, slipping his apron on before he snatched his hat up. He flipped and flopped over to the sink were he went to wring out his now maroon hat that was usually bright red.   
“Is it really that bad?” Ymir asked, picking at his shirt with her bright orange fingernails. Jean gritted his teeth and slapped her hand away with his still damp hat.   
“Yes, it was that bad.” He snapped, slipping his hat back on his head in the most dignified way Jean Kirschstein could: with a big ass pout and a glare. “It fucking sucked.” He sighed, his lips puckering till his eyes landed on one specific person sitting right in front of him. He instantly pulled his lips in and his eyes widened. FRECKLES fucking sat up in his seat, his own eyes going wide.  
Sweet Jesus, it all made fucking sense…This was freaking ploy by his freckled co-worker and her cute but snarky girlfriend. Hanji had probably come up with calling him at two in the morning that sneaky dweeb. Fuck.   
But, despite all of that, he was fucking happy about it. It was suddenly worth it and his cheeks flared up a little. He glanced at Hanji along with Ymir and Krista who were both suppressing grins. His cheeks puffed out and he was still pissed, but he was grateful. He was gratefully pissed off. He cast his eyes back at Marco who was looking down, seeming intent on worrying a whole in the ceramic cup with flowers on it.  
Okay, he had to be smooth. He noticed Marco’s cup was half empty and it was crying to be finished with a muffin. Jean screwed his face up and went to lean against the counter top next to him, crossing his ankles. His flip flop almost slide off in the process, but he managed to keep it on with only a half panicked look.   
“You just want coffee or do you want a muffin to go with that Freckles? Petra should be here before too long and I can hook you up then.” Jean grinned, trying not to flirt too hard or look like he was trying to hard. Marco’s look of surprise faded into a look that meant he was trying to hard; Jean mildly cursed in his head, but resigned himself to keep smiling. Jean did like that look on his face. His eyes on verge of rolling and his lips curled into the faintest grin of embarrassment with a dash of: man that looks pretty damn good.   
“U-Uh, sure…I-I’d like that.” Marco stammered, his embarrassment getting the better of him after the heavy pause in the air. Jean liked either look a lot more than he should and it made him grin just a wee bit more.  
“You got it Freckles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this how things end up after being worked out; turns out I have two chapters ready instead of just one.   
> But, I might be gone for the next few months on account of my summer job being a Resident Camp Counselor. I'jj hopefully get a laptop over 4th of July, but all of that is up in the air. I'll work on it on as much as I can since I have the rest of the plot filled out. It just needs to be written now guys. : )


	7. Patient Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Four will not wait for three,  
> for three never waited for two...  
> And though you will not wait for me,   
> I'll wait for you."

“I’m here!” Petra called from the back door and Jean was around the corner in a flash, his eyes wide with the happiest look Petra had ever seen him make.   
“Thank you Petra. You’re a fucking doll and your muffins are the best.” Jean quickly took the bag off her hands and leaned in, placing a kiss on her cheek. Petra blinked in surprise, her hands suddenly free of the muffins and her cheek was oddly throbbing.  
“Uhhh…” Petra blinked again as Hanji came around the corner with a smirk.   
“Looks like you just got robbed.” They said and Petra chuckled weakly.   
“It kind of feels like it to be honest…” Petra went to pull her jacket off and put it on one of the hooks. “What’s got Jean so excited?” She asked, straightening out her shirt and skirt before hobbling over to Hanji.   
“Eh, I think he’s got his eyes set on Freckles.” Hanji jerked their thumb down the hall, pointing out Jean who was busy putting away muffins while Marco was busy talking.   
“Marco Bodt?” Petra cocked an eyebrow and looked up at her partner. “Wow, you sure?” She asked, her lips pursing as Hanji nodded.   
“Yeah, pretty sure. I dunno if they know yet.” Hanji shrugged and Petra shrugged.   
“Jean better make the move ‘cause Marco sure as heck ain’t.” Petra chuckled and leaned up to kiss Hanji’s cheek before shuffling down the hallway. 

“Hey, you want a blueberry, cranberry lemon or chocolate muffin? We got a few banana nut muffins too.” Jean asked and Marco’s lips pursed, looking over his options.   
“Chocolate.” Marco pointed and Jean clicked his tongue, picking out the chunky muffin.   
“Good choice. Petra puts big chunks in the muffins.” Jean said as he grabbed a plate with three fingers and a fork in the other two.   
“Sounds good.” Marco spared him a tiny grin.   
“No problem.” Jean gave him big grin before he picked up his coffee cup to get him another round. Jean danced past Ymir who gave him quite the suggestive look; Jean rolled his eyes but his cheeks still flushed. He had figured out about a half an hour ago that the feeling of warmth in his chest was his necklace and not just some fluke. His heart hadn’t stopped pounding, even as he poured the second cup, and he swallowed hard as he brought the cup back to Marco, dodging past Ymir once again.   
“Thanks…” Marco took the cup from Jean, his lips pursing as his cheeks flushed with a sheepish smile. Jean gave him a grin and turned to take care of an actual costumer while Ymir was making a drink.   
“Gonna stop giving away coffee?” Ymir asked, looking back at him from the drink she had been making.   
Jeans scoffed and shook his head. “It’ll come out of my paycheck; plus, it’s all the same anyway.” Jean tapped out the order and went to hand Ymir the little slip of paper since she had just finished a drink. Her lips curled into a frown and she plucked the order out of his hand with her orange nails.   
“Thanks…” She mumbled sarcastically and Jena gave her a wink.   
“No problem Ymir.” He gave her a thumbs up and she shook her head.   
“Ass.”   
“Shit head.”   
“Bitch.”   
“Bitch faced McGee.” Jean mumbled under his breath and she came up behind him, practically slamming the drink against the counter. He jumped a little, fearing for his life for a few too quick seconds.   
“When are you gonna make a move on Freckles?” Ymir asked in his ear and Jean glanced over at the freckled man who was busy talking to Hanji of all people. Marco caught his eye and he gave him a wicked bad grin. Marco quickly looked away in the best way and Jean’s heart did a flip flop.  
“Give me a bit longer…” Jean mumbled back, looking away. “The place is crazy busy right now and I don’t wanna do it in front of everyone.” Jean looked back at Marco and Ymir rolled her eyes.   
“You’re hopeless.” She grumbled and Jean huffed in her general direction.   
“Don’t creep him out too much Hanji..!” Jean spoke up and Hanji scoffed.   
“You’re the one to talk with that grin. Don’t think I don’t see those cheesy ass grins.” Hanji teased and Jean laughed as Marco hid his face his hand. That was fucking adorable.   
“You’re soooo funny Hanji!” Jean called back and went to take the next waiting costumers order, his hazel eyes glancing away from Marco.   
Instantly, without warning, there was a CRASH of shattering ceramic and several gasps. Jean quickly looked to the sound and his eyes widened. Marco was half standing there, the whole front of his shirt and suit soaked through with vanilla-y and creamy coffee. His eyes were wide and he slowly looked to Jean.  
“Marco…” Jean coaxed, quickly walked away from the counter, grabbing the rag in the sink along the way. He pushed through the swinging door and Hanji quickly climbed over the counter to grab another towel to help. “Just a spill people, no big deal.” Jean said, quickly side stepping over the mess to help Marco. But the freckled man quickly took a step away from him, his hand going to grip the counter tightly.   
“I-I’m okay Jean…” Marco stammered quietly, reaching for the rag in Jean’s hand with a shaking hand. “I-It’s just a little spill…” He chuckled weakly, keeping his eyes nervously on the ground. His fingertips brushed against Jean’s hand as he took the rag. And the small electric shock that ran through his hand to his feet was all it took to make it all clear to Jean that Marco was his; and that Jean was Marco’s. He quickly looked up at Marco and their wide eyes met; Marco’s eyes were trembling and shaking and Jean could read one word past the rising tide of panic: run, run, run.   
“Marco!” Jean quickly went to snatch his arm, but Marco quickly batted his hand away and shoved past him. He splashed through the vanilla coffee mess and quickly ran out the door, the bell on the door ringing in the silence.  
Jean sagged, his lips falling open in words he couldn’t seem to yell.  
His hand quickly grabbed the counter and cold was quickly racing through his chest, freezing his body in place despite his brain’s screaming to run, run and run after Marco. Chase him down the street; chase him across the town. The silence was deafening until Ymir slammed a full cup of coffee on the countertop.   
“Jean go after his fucking freckled ass!!” Ymir shrieked at him and Jean was out the door the next second through the puddle. He shoved the door open, knocking off the bell on the door. His eyes darted across the street and up and down; he spotted Marco further up the street and Jean quickly ran after him, slipping on the slick concrete sidewalk.  
“Shit! Marco!” He yelled, his flip flops slipping off his coffee slicked feet. He left them on the street and kept on running. “Marco—Marco, I’m fucking sorry!” He yelled, but the dark brown suit wasn’t slowing down. He didn’t know what he was apologizing for, but if it would stop Marco—his fucking match—from running away then he felt like he could do anything.   
A red double decker bus drove by, splashing and soaking his pants again. “Fuck!” The brake lights came on and Jean spotted the bus stop not far behind; Marco’s brakes were coming on and Jean’s stomach dropped again.   
“Marco!! No, Marco, come on! Fuck Marco” Jean yelled, speeding up to catch the bus even though he was almost a block behind.   
He saw Marco hop on the bus the second the doors opened and the doors slowly slid shut a few seconds later, leaving Jean right outside. Jean pounded against the door to the bus, but it was sliding away. “Stop!!” Jean yelled, slamming his fist against the plastic windows. He watched Marco race up to the second floor and he slammed on the window again. “Marco!!” He screamed, the bus sliding past his fists. “Marco!!” He jumped out into the street and desperately waved his hands, trying to Marco’s attention—anyone’s attention—but the bus slid on forward, leaving Jean unable to think about catching it with his straining lungs and burning feet.   
“Marco…” Jean whispered, his lower lips curling into a puckered line. His arms slowly sank to his sides, his eyes slowly narrowing as his eyebrows furrowed. He had lost him yet again to a bus...  
A car honked loudly behind him and he quickly turned to face the car, letting out a scream that blurred his eyes with tears. He watched the driver’s face change to disgust and he settled on a nice round middle finger as he dragged himself to the curb. The car honked as it drove past him and Jean couldn’t even give them another finger; he dumped his face in his knees and tears blurred the pavement and his reddened feet and ragged edges of his sweat pants. One of his hands fisted his hair and he gritted his teeth against a sob.   
“FUCK! Fuck, MARCO!!” He yelled, his voice cracking into a sob. He felt the splat of a rain drop on his hand and shook his head at the irony. “You fucking suck…” He whispered through his tears to know one in particular. More drops fell into his hair and he stretched his legs out into the street, both of his hands crawling into his hair.   
He had never felt so hollow inside…He had something to fill for a few moments before it all shattered like the ceramic cup full of coffee. He slammed his feet against the concrete, his voice straining with yells and sobs. He had been right there; he knew he should’ve held on tighter to him. He should’ve ran faster; he should’ve chased after him sooner.   
The should haves kept pilling up, one on top of the other. He should’ve made a move sooner; he should’ve touched Marco sooner; should have, should have, should have…  
He did have shitty as fuck luck after all…the promise he had made back on that warm April birthday night was pretty much useless two days before New Years. He coughed into his hand and he swallowed down another heavy sob and an even heavier broken heart.   
So much for love by New Years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra sad faces since there's only about two more planned chapters of this big 'ole mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the lovely idea by: http://aparacium.tumblr.com/post/53961903986/dongstrider-im-really-weird-psyducked-i
> 
> A lot of this fic was, and still is, inspired by my recent trip to London and the street I walked everday to head to the Tube. Plus, Passenger's album All the Little Lights fuels a lot of my early afternoon binge writing. Jean's song is Patient Love if your in the mood for a lot of sucky ass jeanmarco feels.


End file.
